LCD displays are generally known to have a somewhat deteriorated performance when viewed under oblique viewing angles. This may result in perceived reduced contrast or incorrect color rendering when the display is viewed from such an oblique viewing angle. In many cases, this effect is most pronounced for low to mid-range luminance levels. Another weakness of LCD displays is their limited contrast due to residual light leakage when the panel is displaying dark luminance values. This latter shortcoming can be partially alleviated by recent advances in backlight technology. The advent of LED technology offers the prospect of designing locally addressable backlight units with which light can be generated exclusively in those areas where the light is needed to properly portray the video content. In dark areas of a scene, the backlight can be dimmed, resulting in a higher contrast and a lower power consumption. This is discussed in “High Dynamic Range Display Systems” by H. Seetzen et al., ACM Trans. Graph. 23, 3, pp. 760-768, 2004. To correctly depict video content on a display with a dimmable backlight, the panel drive values should be compensated for the backlight modulation. In other words, when the backlight intensity is reduced by a factor d, the panel transmittance of the overlying pixels should be increased by a corresponding factor to ensure that the pixels are displayed at the desired intensities. However, the panel compensation is imperfect.